


Home

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Trick or Treat Freak, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: He didn't want to go to this party, anyway.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 10





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is a missing scene fic, of sorts. Takes place between when we see Steve leave Nancy in the bathroom at the party, and when Jonathan takes her home. As always, I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

_ Oh, Nancy, no. _

The first thing he sees is Nancy's punch-stained sweater.

Jonathan expected to see Nancy trailing behind Steve when he stormed out of the party. After all, just a few minutes before, they were dancing.  _ Weren't they?  _ But there's no sign of the only person Jonathan came to this party to see.

He walks in the direction Steve came from, hoping to find Nancy talking with a group of Steve's friends. But Jonathan doesn't see her in the living room or kitchen. 

A door closes in the hallway next to him. Jonathan turns around to see Nancy leaning against the bathroom door. Her sweater is covered in punch, her makeup is a mess. She's clearly inebriated. Jonathan swallows hard and walks toward Nancy, sitting on the floor next to her.

_ Oh, Nancy, no. Are you okay?  _

Nancy looks at him with glassy eyes. "It's all bullshit."

Jonathan doesn't ask; he doesn't want to know what happened a few minutes ago between her and Steve. He wants to hug Nancy, hold her hand, tell her that he'd never do this to her. That it'll all be okay. Jonathan thinks back to the previous year, to the slurs on the marquee at The Hawk and the fight in the alley. He feels that anger toward Steve building again. 

But Jonathan moves it aside for now, and puts one arm around Nancy, helping her up off the floor. She needs to get out of this place.

"No, I'm okay." Nancy's leaning against him on unsteady legs, about to fall over. She's trying to make it down the hall when Nancy's eyes go wide and the color drains from her face. Jonathan opens the bathroom door just in time, holds Nancy's hair while she throws up. He hopes she doesn't black out.

After he helps her clean up, Jonathan puts an arm around her again, and they make their way down the hall.  _ I'm taking you home, Nance,  _ he tells her, but Jonathan isn't sure that she registers. 

###

Getting through the crowd is difficult, but after a few minutes they make it outside.

Jonathan opens the passenger side door and helps Nancy in to the car, just as someone yells  _ Nancy Wheeler! Comes to the party with one guy and leaves with another!  _ Jonathan thinks about punching that guy too, but he has more important things to deal with right now. He fastens Nancy's seatbelt and rolls the window down.

Nancy mumbles something about Steve being bullshit, and leans against the door frame, cool air blowing on her face.

Jonathan pulls away from the house. It's only about a ten-minute drive to Nancy's house, but it feels longer. He passes kids who are still trick-or-treating, and notes the time on the bank clock downtown. It's 9:05 pm.  _ Hopefully Will is there,  _ Jonathan thinks, as he turns on to Maple Street. 

He parks in front of the Wheeler house and looks over at Nancy, who appears to have fallen asleep. Jonathan feels his heart breaking. He wonders if Nancy would've come over, listened to the Talking Heads and read Vonnegut with him like she teased him about. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't what he wanted.

_ Ok, Nancy, time to get you inside. _

###

The way Nancy said his name and grabbed his arm stuck with Jonathan the rest of the night.

He's lying on his bed, listening to Bowie and wondering what Nancy was going to say.  _ Did she know I took her home? Was she going to ask me what happened? Would she have asked me to stay with her for a little while? _

Jonathan wonders again what happened between her and Steve at the party. He tries not to let his mind wonder to the question of whether they broke up.  _ We're friends. She took Steve back.  _ Jonathan knows that he's in love with her, but dismisses any thoughts that Nancy would go on a date with him if he asked.

He hopes tomorrow won't be awkward.


End file.
